Recently, various electronic techniques known as VR (Virtual Reality) and AR (Augmented Reality) have been developing rapidly, and as image display devices thereof, head mount display (HMD) products are becoming widespread.
HMD include different types of spectacle type (PTL 1: U.S. Pat. No. 9,195,067 B1) and goggle type (PTL 2: US 2015/0348327 A1), both of which are head-mounted image display devices and are thus requested to have lower weight and to cause less uncomfortable feeling.
Specifically, HMD are constituted by: a casing; a liquid-crystal display (LCD) or an organic EL display (OLED) as an image display unit, and optionally: a component for HMD represented by a half mirror, a polarization beam splitter, etc. Therefore, for the purpose of weight reduction, it is desired to use resin instead of glass used in the component HMD.